Vehicle passengers often communicate requests, commands, and statements to drivers to inform them of directions, landmarks, obstacles, and other information that may apply during the course of driving the vehicle. Often, vehicle passengers use gestures such as pointing towards an object and/or in a direction that is located in view from the vehicle windshield. Passengers also communicate these gestures with spoken comments that direct the driver to the object and/or in the direction that is being represented by the passenger's gesture. In many instances, the passenger points to a specific location and the driver may not clearly see what the passenger is communicating without looking away from the roadway in front of the driver. Furthermore, the driver may not clearly understand the passenger's directions as they may be ambiguous based on the limited amount of time the driver has to safely follow the passenger's directional cues. As a result, in attempting to understand the passenger's directives, the driver may be distracted by having to look away from the roadway to determine what directive or information the passenger is attempting to communicate.